Steven Richards Goes To "The Man Show"
by Silent Bob
Summary: A funny-in-a-messed-up-way fic. Some cursing, but not alot. You'll have to read it. And a cliffhanger at the end.............. you'll have to read my future fics to find out the answer.


This Fanfic is dedicated to the memory of "The Fox"  
  
  
"And here's your hosts of The Man Show, Jimmy Kimmel and Adam Carrolla!!" The Juggy shouted into the microphone as the two hosts entered the stage.  
"Okay, we've got a great show for you tonight," Jimmy said.  
"Yes, we're going to have--" Adam started when he noticed someone in the audience, trying to cover up the Juggies with big white bags. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Adam shouted after the man.  
He was wearing a white buisness suit with a black tie on it and was holding a microphone.   
He shouted into his mic, "What you people air on this show is unacceptable!! It is sickening! You promote sleazy girls jumping up and down on trampolines, monkeys drinking *alchohol*, and far more stuff that shouldn't be allowed to be shown on Cable TV!!!!!!"  
"Hey!" Adam said, "If you've got a problem with our show you don't have to watch it!"  
"I am doing this for your own good and I will not stop until all filthy and innapropriate stuff is off the air!!!" he replied.  
"Oh yeah?" Jimmy asked, "Well then we're challenging you to a wrestling match! I'll fight you tomarrow night on RAW!"  
"Really?" Steven said, "Well lets make it a little more interesting- howabout you two fight my partners from Right To Censor Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather?!"  
"It's a match!" Jimmy said.  
  
  
"Well, as you know King, Jimmy Kimmel and Adam Carrolla from The Man Show, which airs on Comedy Central Sunday nights at 9:00pm, will be taking on Right To Censor for tonights main event!" Michael Cole said.  
"The Man Show is high quality television!" The King said, "Unfourtunatley Right To Censor are fucking fagets and they can't appreciate that."  
"Uh......" Michael said, "I don't think you can say that on USA, King."  
It was the next night on WWF RAW is WAR and Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler were calling the matches.  
  
*LATER AT THE MAIN EVENT*  
  
Jimmy Kimmel and Adam Carrola, as their Wrestling Identities The Calligrifer and Ostrich Sack (it's true, they had that on an episode once), being accompanied by the Juggies, and they entered the ring with the Juggies ringside, and waited for Right To Censor.  
Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather came out accompanied by Steven Richards, they entered the ring and started the match.  
Steven, while Right To Censor and Jimmy & Adam fought, went straight for the Juggies. However, before he could get there, The Man Show Boy came out and threw the steel steps at Steven. "I'll get a Merrit Badge for KICKIN YOUR ASS!!!!" he yelled.  
Jimmy and Adam continued to get beaten sensless by Right To Censor until........................ Ben Stein and Dr. Drew ran out with Steel Chairs!  
"It's Ben Stein and Dr. Drew! Adam & Jimmy's other buds from their other shows, 'Win Ben Stein's Money' and 'LOVELINE'!!!!!!!!" Michael Cole said.  
"Ah!" King said. "Ahh!"  
Ben and Dr. Drew ran into the ring and hit Right To Censor with the chairs, knocking them out.  
"The winner of this *belt*," Howard Finkel said (Don't you hate how Finkel says "belt" even when they dont win a belt? He should just say "match" like everyone else.) "By disqualification, Right To--- Ah, fudge it. The winner of this *belt* Ostrich Sack and The Calligrapher!!"  
Jimmy and Adam helped Ben Stein, Dr. Drew, and The Man Show Boy into the ring, then pulled out sunglasses and put them on them, and they all did a big Ziggy-Zaggy in celebration of winning the match.  
"Michael Cole, There's something I have to admit to you. Ah!" King said.  
"What's that, King?"  
Jerry Lawler grabbed a tuft of his skin in his right hand and pulled, peeling off his face, which was really a mask, revealing his true identity-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We interrupt this program to bring you loud noisy static.  
  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFFFFFFFFFFXXXXRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX..................  
  
Want to know his real identity? I'll show it in a future fic. And I'm not bullshitting you I already know what it is...... I just want to make you wait. I'll give clues along the way, though. 


End file.
